charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Kain Daisuke
Kain is a man that possesses a medley of different physical appearances due to the extensive number of years he has lived his life for. Consequentially, not all of his forms can be identified by even some of his closest acquaintances. However, he does pose three distinct appearances, each of which accustomed to acting in certain situations — inclusive of his original state. The first of the three is the one he is most readily identified by the spiritual and physical world alike. Kain's appearance in this state has been remarked to be quite abnormal, even for the likes of certain Reikon Kyuuban. He is characterised by his almost translucent silver hair. His hair is neck-length, only protruding downwards and framing his bright red eyes slightly due to his fringe parting towards his right. In conjunction with these startling traits, Kain possesses remarkably angular facial structure and accentuated facial features, such as his nose and thin lips, causing many to interpret his appearance as almost ghost-like; Kain's pale skin not helping him in the least in this regard. Nevertheless, Kain wears somewhat simplistic attire to contradict his almost otherworldly appearance in this state. It primarily consists of a black double-breasted jacket over a lavender dress shirt and a pair of black dress pants fastened with a silver-buckled black belt. It should be noted that hanging over the jacket appears to be two long tassles for an unexplained reason, although Kain is normally viewed tying them to become less of an issue. As accessories, Kain distinctly wears a lavender fashioned into a boutonniere, a rather frilly white bowtie and a pair of full-length white gloves, finally finishing off the attire with pointed, slightly high-heeled black dress shoes.Kain as a "human" given recent events.Nevertheless, the constant influx of enemies from eons ago has forced Kain to take precautionary measures should they appear before him unsuspectingly. Consequently, he bears another form that possesses properties similar to Kisuke Urahara's devised Gigai, enabling him to operate with utter secrecy without leaking even the slightest bit of spiritual energy from his being, for the power of his magical abilities enables him to concentrate it within his body in exchange for being incapable of releasing it externally. This particular rendition of Kain poses similar features to his original form. His most distinct trait is his long red hair, almost silk-like in its consistency, that falls down to his back. His two bangs are suspended near his chest, while his fringe characteristically parts to the right; however, it leaves his mellow brown eyes well-exposed. Kain also wears a professional attire that, despite its formality, does not look out of the ordinary at all. He wears a white long-sleeved, thin jacket with black trimmings across the collar that extends towards the end of his neck as well as along the center of his torso. Underneath his jacket, Kain wears a simple black dress shirt. Meanwhile, at his lower body he wears a pair of white dress pants fastened with a similarly colored belt with white dress shoes as well. In more casual situations while in this attire, Kain opts to pull his hair up into a ponytail, take off his jacket and take off two buttons of his shirt. Chandra's appearance revealed.Upon taking off his guises, however, the Demigod regarded as Chandra appears remarkably similar to his Queen — his Mother — due to his very existence being, in a sense, an offshoot of her. This is primarily identified by his scarlet hair which is shown to be rather long, almost reaching his waist. Its constitution, unlike his other forms, appears to be almost wavy, therefore giving him an almost ethereal visage. Interestingly enough, his hair curls at several points away from the entirety of the body of hair, therefore appearing odd to a spectator, especially the ahoge that sits atop his head. His bangs are, appropriately, highly groomed and just touch his chest, while his fringe is, characteristically, parted to his right, making his slate grey eyes all the more prominent. In terms of his attire, he wears a much more formalized variation of what he wears during his disguise as a human. He wears a long, white coat with a rather large black collar that extends from his neck to his shoulders, coming down to his chest and leaving a triangular shape between the two ends of the collar, allowing him to wear a white scarf underneath the entirety of the coat. Unlike his jacket, Chandra's coat appears to not have any visible buttons besides the two just underneath his chest. The buttons are gold and are attached to a black strap trimmed with gold that goes around the entirety of his body, presumably to keep the coat from flying with the wind. Underneath the cloak, he appears to wear little more than a long-sleeved, black dress shirt, black dress pants and slightly pointed black dress shoes. To finish off the attire, he wears a simple pair of full-length white gloves and is regularly seen holding a tessen for both combat and cooling purposes. Kain Daisuke (大輔 禍因, Daisuke Kain) is a Reikon Kyuuban of great age and status, being the first of his kind to be born following Katsumi Scarlet's endeavors upon creation. His original name was Chandra (魔界照 (チャンドラ), Chandora; Sanskrit for"Shining", Japanese for "Illuminating World of Demons") and he was considered by many to be Katsumi's lapdog that was simply consumed with the power he possessed, although he proved these individuals wrong in the end.Kain, over the course of thousands of years, has been through all the events that the Reikon Kyuuban population has been through, including the wars against the Presas, the Quincy and even among themselves. His existence, following the isolation that Katsumi Scarlet had placed upon herself, was to prepare the world for her arrival, having done so through interesting encounters. Eventually, his existence would once again gain meaning upon encountering Myst, who became the next candidate for the Queen of the Reikon Kyuuban.As-of now, he is the attendant to the current Queen, possessing the same influence he did thousands of years ago among the glorious Fushi Coven and has since been involved in several events, including the newfound conflicts against the revived Presas among various other spiritual races. Upon reviving theThirteen Dracula to combat these threats, Kain soon took back his old position as The Trickster (乱偽者 (ザトリックスター) Za Torikkusutā; Japanese for "Man of Chaotic Deception"), continuing to plunge fear into the hearts of the young Reikon Kyuuban across the globe. Category:Male Category:Warriors Category:Internet characters Category:Bleach character Category:Martial artist Category:Anime